Transport in the Federal Republic of Herefordshire and Worcestershire (Mercia- UDI 1995)
Airways The former RAF air base come civil airport, RAF Shobdon, continued as such after its repair in 2005. The former air field at the once mothballed RAF Pershore become the nations second light airport in 2010. The still disused Wolverhampton civil airport is still under UK authority, despite being well within Seisdon District. Joint ownership was mooted in 2009 and 2011. The small civil airline is . It is one of the 6 firms currently quoted on the 720 point Federal stock exstange. Roads Many major roads and motorways cross the region, including the B4574, B4518, B4080 B-roads, the A38, A46, A438, A491, A4063, A456, A449, A49, A53, A41, A40 and A465 A-roads and the M4, M5, M54 and M41 motorways. There is also a complex network of bus routes that are both interurban and local in nature. Astons Coaches, DRM Coaches, Diamond Buses, the Federal Omnibus Servace and the Birmingham and Midland Motor Omnibus Company (BMMO - Midland Red) provide an intermittent service on these routes since there are frequent legal procedures to go through at the Anglo-Federal border. The is a lightly used state run bus connections from Tewkesbury and Upton-upon-Severn to the Ashchurch for Tewkesbury railway station, since most people go to and from nearby Ashchurch only. Centro sponsors many of the bus services once their route leave the renegade state. Motor viehicels are mostly made at the Longbridge Autoworks, near Birmingham or at the Morgan Motor Company's works in Great Malvern. The current MD is Charles Morgan II. The Morgan Motor Company is one of the 6 firms quoted in the 720 point Federal Stock Exchange . The incumbent industry and commerce minister is the Federal Conservative MP for Codsall and Shifnal, Yagan Hope Galadima Railways There are several major railway lines which include the- # Stourbridge Town Branch Line # Welsh Marches Line # Hereford-Dorridge Line # Birmingham-Worcester via Kidderminster Line # Cotswold Line # Welsh Marches Line # Cambrian Line # Shrewsbury to Hereford Line # Wolverhampton to Shrewsbury Line. The railways are operated grudgingly by London Midland on behalf of both The Federal General Assembly and the UK's Centro organisation. The trains are run in Herefordshire and Gewent by Arriva Trains Wales, who openly collaborates with the rebels, as did it's predecessor, Wales and West Railways. Services that were provided by First Group and Chiltern railways have been withdrawn. Virgin Trains no longer stop at Sandwell and Dudley, and now only pass though it. Malvern Link railway station was closed between May 5th 1997 and May 8th 1998 due to heavy damage caused by ATL arsonists. The Brecon Mountain Railway (Welsh: Rheilffordd Mynydd Brycheiniog) narrow gauge was located 3 miles north of Merthyr Tydfil in Beacons along the full length of the Pontsticill Reservoir. It was expanded to Merthyr Tydfil in 2004. It is a major tourist attraction and local money-spinner. The Severn Valley Railway heritage railway is very poular with tourists to. A disused (since 2009) customs booth still remains at Tondu and Penkerang railway stations. The national rail company is the state run Mercian Railways Corp.. 'Main line rolingstock Gallery' L220 (Class 101) DMU.jpg|A DMU stolen in 2001. 313001 at South Hampstead.jpg|A EMU donated in 2001. 19880827-Paddington-Class121.jpg|A DMU donated in 1998. British Rail 960015 at Crewe Diesel Depot.jpg|A sandite DMU unit already held by the rebels in 1995. Wakefield Kirkgate 2.jpg|A Pacertrain DMU donated 2002. Mercia UDI 1995, Ashchurch Station.jpg|A Sprintertrain DMU unit already held by the rebels in 1995. 121032 at Cardiff Queen Street.jpg|In March 2013, 121032 was withdrawn from service due to an engine problem which could not be rectified. It was subsequently sold to Mercian Railways for use as a spare parts donor. 142042 approaching Lincoln Central.jpg|Northern rail sold the set to Mercian Railways in 2015. Class 504s at Bury.jpg|Mercian agents and some collaborators in Bury sneaked the units in to Mercia on night of May 1st 1997. Hugh llewelyn hugh llewelyn 305 515 (7850800162).jpg|It was on a Manchester Piccadilly to Birmingham New Street run via Stockport, Crew, Stafford and Wolverhampton on the day of the Mercian rebellion. It was abandoned at Wolverhampton station, left in a near by siding and then stolen by rebles 3 days later. 23.01.82 Watford Junction 310.048.jpg|A EMU that was captured in Duddeston the day after the revolution. 92.jpg|A L.T.S. Railways EMU that was rescued from a Derby scrapyard in 2013. Hugh llewelyn 960 021 & 977 723 (5631821905).jpg|The unit was sold illegally by Network Rail to Mercian Railways in 2008. Hugh llewelyn 960 013 (5632401318).jpg|The unit was sold by Chiltern Railways to Mercian Railways in 2008 after some of the hydraulic equipment had been cannibalised in to another unit. 960021 birmingham moor street.jpg|A Railtrack sandite unit being stolen by rebels from Moor Street station in 2001. Trams The Midland Metro route was competed in 2003, 4 years later than in reality and passes through customs check points at Wednesfield, Swan Village and Dudley, Gunn’s Village. Waterways The rivers Wye and Lugg were navigable from Hereford to the Bristol Channel.Tourism and some light freight use the the Staffordshire and Worcestershire Canal, Monmouthshire and Brecon Canal, the Monmouthshire and Brecon Canal, the Dudley No. 1 Canal and Stourbridge Canal. The touristic use of canal boats and canoes has become a major event since 2010. Further railway and canal projects There are several or were several railway and canal projects in the nation between 1999 and 2009. The most famous were- See- #The Herefordshire and Gloucestershire Canal restoration project. #The Dymock and Ledbury Town Halt light railway project. #The Brettell Lane to Dudley Port and Pensnett railway project. Supplies were once smuggled in via the . The first transport minister was the South Wychavon and Throockmorton MP, (our time line's) Peter James Luff of the Federal Conservatives. The current minister is his Federal Conservative as South Wychavon and Throockmorton MP, Peter Scott. Narrow gage railway gallery Tivedshambo 2008-03-18 TR flat wagon.jpg|The other boxcar and the mantinance crew's flt car. Tivedshambo 2008-03-18 TR tipper wagon.jpg| One of the 6 mantinance balst tiper trucks on the Dymock Line. Tivedshambo 2008-03-18 TR van.jpg|The open truck, 1 of the 6 tipper trucks and 1 of the 2 box cars on the Dumock line. TR Trecwn diesel - Tivedshambo 2010-03-07.jpg|The second loco from the Gloucestershire Corridor broke down in 2009 and awaits repairs at Ledbuy depot. Also see #Mercia- UDI 1995 Category:Transport Category:Mercia- UDI 1995 Category:United Kingdom Category:England